


You were firework

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, OS, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'une certaine manière tu étais un feu d'artifice, Fred...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were firework

**You were firework**

Tu étais un feu d'artifice, brillant, brûlant dans les ténèbres.

Tu étais le feux d'artifice éclairant le chemin de des gens qui t'entouraient, perdus dans cette guerre, dans la boue et la lumière des sortilèges, vos pas s'enfonçant et vos gorges brûlantes.

Tu étais leur feu d'artifice...

Et j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tous être sauvés.

Et putain ce n'est pas juste.

Mais qui en a à faire de ce qui est juste, hein, dans ce monde foutu, pourri, sali, boueux, empoissonné ?

Qui en a à faire ?

Et comme tous les feux d'artifice tu as brûlé, brûlé, éclairant le plus loin possible, le plus haut possible, le plus lumineux de tous.

Et puis d'un coup c'était fini. Comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Un homme à terre. Un homme dans la boue.

Un autre.

Tes cheveux roux étalés autour de ton visage, comme une auréole presque. Sauf que ça n'avait rien de divin. Et que tes traits étaient recouverts d'une expression d'horreur. Et que tes cheveux d'une couleur d'ordinaire si flamboyante semblaient perdre leur éclat de seconde en seconde.

Tu t'effaçais dans le sol. Prenais sa couleur et sa texture. Devenais boue, et pluie, et douleur, et sang.

Et puis tes traits s'étaient relâchés, tout d'un coup, de la même manière que ton corps était tombé. Un dernier souffle s'était échappé de tes lèvres, et puis plus rien.

Et tu étais devenu boue, en quelque sorte.

Terne et immobile.

Comme un feu d'artifice qui aurait pris l'eau.


End file.
